frozenfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nexon
The Empire of Nexon is a Fanon nation that appears in A Really, Really Blizzard Story. Nexon is mainly set in what is now modern day Brazil, with many colonies around the world. The Capital of the Empire is Rio de Janeiro. Ruled by Emperor Slender with an iron fist, Nexon is one of the most powerful nation in its days, if not the most. History Nexon was founded over a thousand years ago by Emperor João I, an explorer of Portuguese race. He married an English princess and created many policies that would benefit the Empire. However, João I's imperialist policies, combined with his sadistic personality, destroyed the many native tribes there. When he arrived at Nexon, there are 376 tribes. By the time he died, there are only 27 tribes left, which became extinct subsequently. The next Emperor, Manuel I, abolished his predecessor's "two capitals" policy and made Rio de Janeiro the sole capital and Imperial City of Nexon, setting up a Palace there. While expensive materials were used to build it, he decided to save on labour fees and simply used the natives as slaves. This further destroyed the tribes and started the slave trade in Nexon. By the reign of Emperor Slender, almost all of South America, parts of Central America and North America were under Nexonan rule. Portugal, the native country of the Nexonan Emperors, ironically became a Nexonan territory. The slave trade was well managed, resulting in far fewer deaths compared to Manuel I's reign. Nexon also had the most powerful military in the World. Geography The Nexonan Empire spanned across all continents in the World, except for Antarctica. At the beginning of A Really, Really Blizzard Story, the "Homeland Empire" (Nexonan territory in the Americas) consisted of almost all of South America (except for Paraguay, Uruguay and Chile), Panama and parts of Mexico in Central America. At North America/North Atlantic, Nexon's territory is the Azores, Greenland and Florida. However, by the end of Slender, Elsa and the Fall of Liberty, the entire South America, North America and Central America had been conquered by Nexon. In Europe, Nexon ruled modern day Portugal and parts of Italy and Greece (which is the island of Crete and Sardinia). The Southern part of Eastern Europe was also an oversea possession of Nexon. The European Powers managed to prevent Nexonan territory from spreading to the mainland. In Africa, Nexon rules modern day Tangier, Angola, Nexonan Gold Coast and Nexonan Guinea. In Asia, Nexon's territories include many parts of India, Ceylon, Malacca, Macau, the Maldives and East Timor. Possessing the entire Amazon Rainforest and the Mississippi River, not only does Nexon owns two of the world's longest river, it is also home to about 2.5 million insect species, tens of thousands of plants, and some 2,000 birds and mammals. To date, at least 40,000 plant species, 2,200 fishes, 1,294 birds, 427 mammals, 428 amphibians, and 378 reptiles have been scientifically classified in the region. Beside that, an estimated 438,000 species of plants of economic and social interest have been registered in the region with many more remaining to be discovered or catalogued.The total number of tree species in the region is estimated at 16,000. Flag Nexon's flag - the Imperial Coalition Flag, is its flag for most of its thousand-years old history. The stars were meant to represent the colonies while the symbol at the center represented the capital of Rio de Janeiro. However, in a way the Rising Sun flag was used by the Empire of Japan, Emperor João VII adopted the above flag as the de facto flag. It is flown in battles. Government Government System: Absolute Monarchy/Despotism Head of State: Emperor of Nexon Head of Government: Emperor of Nexon Legislature: Advisory Council Religious Authority: The Cardinal of Salvador (formerly the Emperor) The title of Emperor is hereditary. The title of Empress is granted to the wife of the Emperor. Being the conservative nation it is Nexon forbids females from ascending the throne. The Emperor of Nexon lives in the Paço Imperial (also known as the Imperial Palace) at Rio de Janeiro. The Emperor holds unlimited power within the Empire. There is a group of elected officials called the "Advisory Council". There are a total of 150 Advisors in the Homeland Empire and 50 Advisors around Nexon's oversea territories. Elections are held every 4 years. The Advisory Council is only responsible for discussing state affairs with the Emperor. They meet every 3 months. In reality, the Advisory Council has no political power, as their only task is to advise the Emperor. The Cardinal of Salvador is the highest religious authority in Nexon. He has no real political power, and are responsible for conducting ceremonies and religious celebrations. The Cardinal is also responsible for holding mass at the Imperial Cathedral of Nexon every Sunday. In order to be the Cardinal, one must be a Roman Catholic priest of any rank for at least 20 years and be fluent in Portuguese. Despite that, the Cardinal of Salvador doesn't crown the Emperor in coronations, as the Monarchs take the Imperial Crown from the Cardinal and place it on their head. Relationship with the Kingdom of Arendelle When one first learns about Nexonan-Arendellean relations, the image of the marriage of the Nexonan Emperor Slender and Elsa the Snow Queen of Arendelle popped out in their mind. The relationship between the Imperial Dynasty of Nexon and the Royal Family of Arendelle is very close. However, if the aforementioned person flips over pages that mostly have images of the two royal families spending time together, they will find out that Nexon and Arendelle aren’t exactly a political and ideological match. In fact, they are the exact opposite. While Nexon’s government is an authoritarian, imperialist, war-loving nationalist and capitalist one with no time for “trash” like civil rights and political freedom, Arendelle’s promotes civil rights, political freedom and liberty. Nexonan nobles who have political power always clashed with the peace-loving ideologies of the Arendellean ministers. One of the most infamous examples of this political clash is the issue on whether should Arendelle becomes a colony of Nexon after Elsa becomes the Empress consort of Nexon. While the Nexonans love the above idea, the Arendelleans instead preferred that either Nexon and Arendelle should form a “United Kingdom” or that Elsa abdicates the throne and let her sister Anna becomes the Queen, which means that Arendelle remains an independent nation. However, in the end, the last idea was taken up. The Nexonan nobility put the blame completely on the Arendellean ministers, even though it is Emperor Slender who was given the final say. Crowds of Nexonans threw stones and other projectiles at the ministers once they left the building that the Nexonan-Arendellean was holding the meeting in. They have to be escorted by the Imperial Guards to the airport in the end. This was the first (and last) riot that occurred in Rio during Slender’s reign. }} Category:A Really, Really Blizzard Story locations